Jaded
by Kentai Hentai
Summary: Rating for cursing. YAOI MEANING BOY ON BOY, yummy. A high school fic, SasuNaru. This is my 2nd attepmt at it and so far so good. Read, review please.


Author's Note: YOU BETTER READ THIS!!!!! PLEASE ^_^. This is how the story goes; I abandoned my other high school fiction because basically I didn't like it. Anyways this one follows the school system I'm use to, public American schooling so there are no uniforms and you'll see how much I love it -_-. This chapter has a strange set to it because of course I have to be strange, the students will be introduced like talking about themselves but then I'll rewind to what they were doing to get ready for school. So don't get confused on that.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Naruto-tachi though I have a lot of posters.  
  
The title of this story comes from a Mest song that I really love, 'Jaded (These Years)'.  
  
Jaded  
  
High school, the stage set for a child to grow to adolescence. You'd think it'd be a less vicious environment but it's set to make or break you. Whether people like to admit or not the high school experience has a major effect on the mentality of a person. It seriously fucks with your psyche. It breaks you down to build you back up in whatever form it decides to puke you up in.  
  
That's just one of the theories of the being tied to the stake for burning, there's also the popularity contest. The jock is usually on top of this social ladder but if you have enough money you can change that, you have to throw the best parties though. The only way to survive is to make others see you as top dog but one can easily fall off that ladder, that's where gossip comes in. One word around the school can bring you to the top or throw you to the bottom. Whispers passed from ear to ear are always corrupted once they leave a different pair of lips. It's just the way it is, no matter how unbelievable the gossip is if it's really juicy it'll be all over school like 'cold sores' on the town bicycle.  
  
Really is high school that pivotal to your future? No one ever asks you 'what was your high school GPA' when you're going for a job interview, and if they did they suck. The only effect that truly lasts is the emotional stress it causes for those who crave only acceptance and isn't that what we all want?  
  
"All right all here it seems," his one revealed eye seemed to smile as the class stared at him in nervous apprehension. The teacher just shrugged his shoulder and turned to the board writing his name in big, bold letters, 'K. Hatake'.  
  
"Now you all know who I am so who are all of you," he held a roll of toilet paper as he walked around the class making students take some of the paper. They stared at it incredulously now sure that others students weren't lying when they said the English AP teacher was a weirdo.  
  
"So you now all have some toilet paper, the number of sheets you have is the amount of information on yourself you will share with the class," a chorus of annoyed grumbles erupted in the class.  
  
"We don't need to do this we all know each other, we've been to the same grammar school and are all now together in our fourth year of high school." Mr. Hatake smiled at the pink haired girl that stood up; she did not like the smile one bit it made his handsome face look slightly wicked.  
  
"Well I guess you can go first, how many sheets do you have? Looks like six from up here so tell us your name, dreams, likes, dislikes things like that."  
  
"Um well my name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is to be a beautiful bride and...." Sakura whistled to herself as she brushed every pink strand of her hair to perfection, she could not, would not look anything less than perfect for her first day as a high school senior. She looked back at her clothes laid out, ironed almost stiff, on the bed waiting for her to slip into them and sighed. She put the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror, green eyes shining with tears about to be shed.  
  
"It'll be different this year, he will notice you I mean you are one of the most popular girls in school and he is the most popular boy it's just a match made in heaven. If only he'd see that," she slipped into her red dress it falling to just above her knees. Running downstairs she grabbed her shoes at the foyer and slipped into the plain white sneakers then was out the door meeting her best friend halfway up the block.  
  
"....and it's just ignorant people that really annoy me because you can change your ignorance if you just open their eyes they just refuse to."  
  
"That's all and good Sakura now who's next? Any volunteers, ah you seem like you want to volunteer," he pointed at the blonde sitting beside Sakura who stood up smiling gracefully.  
  
"I am Ino Yamanaka, popular, captain of the cheerleading team and the most beautiful girl in school. My likes are..." standing in front of the mirror, the blonde bombshell smiled at herself. Radiant as always was her appearance, purple skirt and purple shirt with a hair tie to match keeping her ponytail high up and bouncy. She looked around the room for shoes to wear and found open back Sketchers of guess what color, purple. She slipped her feet in and then turned to look at herself in the mirror again.  
  
"There's no way she's getting him, he is so mine," with confidence she walked out the door running to catch her friend on her way to school. As Ino met up with Sakura they both smiled at one another though there was a slight twitch to it, the competition was on for the fourth year in a row.  
  
"I dislike lazy people because they never get anything done," she sat down looking over at a black hair boy who gave an annoyed sigh.  
  
"How bothersome, I'll get this over with. My name is Shikamaru Nara, I only have two sheets so my likes are sleep and cloud watching, my dislikes are loud people who interrupt my sleep and people who block out my view of the clouds," with that said he sat back down putting his head down on the desk to get some not needed sleep.  
  
"All right anyone else how about one of you scary looking kids," he pointed to a boy in the back glaring at a girl that was hiding her face hoping not to be called on.  
  
"I... I... I... m...my... n...n... na..."  
  
"Let's save you the trouble, Hinata Hyuga, age 17, very shy but an extraordinary writer," she nodded her head liking this Mr. Hatake for saving her the embarrassment of having to stand in front of the class, "Now to the boy who's trying to make holes into your skull with his eyes."  
  
"I'm her cousin, Neji Hyuga and..." with perfect accuracy he threw the darts at the picture hanging on his door, none other than his shy little cousin. The heiress to the family legacy that should be his, how much he hated that girl but there was someone he hated even more than her. He looked at his other 'dart board' smiling as he saw there were so many holes in it the face of the person could barely be made out. He slipped on some khaki shorts over his baby blue boxers and grabbed the cleanest white t- shirt he could find pulling it over his head. He quickly brushed his hair then tied the long strands at the end putting on a head band to keep the hair from getting in his face. Slipping on some white sneakers he went out the door hopping onto his bicycle and peddling himself to school.  
  
"...so I'll most likely be our valedictorian, not like there is any good competition for me." The girls rolled their eyes; the boy was uber cute but his sour agenda and conceit nature made him ugly.  
  
"No competition? Hn, you've already lost to me Hyuga," the girls all swooned at the sound of the dark haired angel's voice, if it weren't for the desks they were in they would all be on the floor now, "Sasuke Uchiha and I don't care to share anything with anyone."  
  
"Then why did you stand up?"  
  
"Like I'm going to let that idiot gloat on his false achievements...," with a groan the pale figure appeared out of under black jersey knit bed sheets. His hair was all over the place from tossing and turning due to a nightmarish sleep. He had thought the nightmares would stop by now but no such luck. He stumbled to the bathroom cursing as he stubbed his toe on a forgotten vodka bottle, which meant his brother was in town again. His eyes went wide as that realization sank in and he ran to the bathroom to shower quickly then back to his bedroom locking the door.  
  
"I will not let this get to me," he repeated that to himself over and over as he slipped into whatever clean outfit he had found hanging in his closet not even bothering to look at what it was. Quickly he fixed his hair, ran downstairs grabbed a Pop Tart and his car keys and was out the door hearing the creaking of his brother's bedroom door behind him. He sighed as he sat in the Mercedes glad that he had made it out before his brother realized he was awake, he didn't want to have to deal with him that morning or ever for that fact. He drove up the block looking at what he was wearing and sighed, it was one of those blue jumpsuits his mother had made him when he was a bit younger. Funny how he was still thin enough to fit into it. He threw himself onto the backseat seeing a nice crisp white shirt he must've left there some time ago and put it on over his jumpsuit, no one would notice as long as he kept the shirt buttoned that he was dressed worse than the social outcasts of the school.  
  
"...he's an idiot and needs to be reminded of it that's all." He sat down the girls still giving dreamy sighs as they stared at him not even taking notice that he did not acknowledge any of them.  
  
"I don't have many students this time around... hmm one is missing...," he rolled over in bed, his own arm smacking him across the face as he flopped onto his back. Blue eyes opened wearily and he looked around the hell hole he called home use to the brown stains on the ceiling, the roaches walking near his bed and the foul stench of piss and beer that crept under door into the 'apartment'. He sat up and picked up the watch that was on his broken down night table.  
  
"Fuck I missed school," a head peeked out from under his sheets at his scream and he would've screamed again had he not seen the violet dyed hair of the person, "I told you to stop sneaking into my apartment at night and if you're gonna do that you could at least wake me up for school."  
  
"You didn't tell me it started today or else I would've. So what are we going to do today my little fox?"  
  
"We are not going to do anything. I am going to school even if I'm late and you are going back home."  
  
"But he's there and he was drinking and I... I don't like being there when he's been drinking please let me stay here."  
  
"Why aren't you in school Io like you should be?"  
  
"You're on to talk," she sat up in the bed, the stolen Catholic school uniform she wore looking beyond wrinkled, "you were enrolled in school yet you never show up. You're supposed to go then teach me what you learned, that's your job as my protector."  
  
"Your protector?"  
  
"My family doesn't do it so you have to."  
  
"Get out of my apartment."  
  
"Let's go to the bakery Naruto I got a twenty off of the behemoth before she passed out! I know you're hungry your stomach sang to me while you slept and there's no food in your kitchen, I checked!"  
  
"All right before going to school I'll go the bakery with you," Io jumped up happily bouncing out the room making her long violet hair hit Naruto in the face. He sighed as soon as she was out of hearing range and looked sadly down at his hands. How much longer would he be stuck in this place with all these people that hated him? Io that was the only light he had but it wasn't like she could understand anything, Naruto had the feeling she was bi-polar among other things. He hoped she was at least taking her medication today because if she wasn't he'd never get to school. With a final sigh he got up and went to get ready for school or spending the day with the 26 year old who acted like she was 12 whichever one happened.  
  
TBC...  
  
Will Naru-kun ever get to school?  
  
Is Io a psychopath?  
  
Will Sasuke stop being a jerk?  
  
And will Kentai Hentai kidnap Neji and make him her bitch?  
  
All that in the next chapter. -^_^-  
  
Ok it was short I know but I just wanted to give the basic lay down in this chapter and don't worry about that OC in the end she won't be paired up with anyone, she just works as a catalyst for my plot. 


End file.
